


矩阵对岸

by yanweitrain



Category: The Animatrix, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanweitrain/pseuds/yanweitrain
Summary: 我看完《Animatrix》中的《The Second Renaissance》，提出问题：如果部分人类对机器没那么敌视，且关系良好，世界会发展成什么样？地球那么大，在某个地方有机器城，矩阵和锡安地下城，不考虑太空，其他地方是什么样？(暂时不涉及航天领域）





	1. Original animation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you give some reasonable suggestions,thanks!

1 原始动画

欢迎来到锡安档案馆。您已经选定12-1历史文档。  
一开始，地球上曾有发达的人类文明。在一段时间内，天下繁荣昌盛。 但是人类所谓的“文明社会”，很快成为腐败和虚荣的牺牲品。 某机器说：“对不起，先生，我没有此功能。”然后，人类按照自己的模样造机器人。  
此后，人类就在为自己掘墓。  
但是，一开始，一切都很好。 机器人不知疲倦地执行人类的命令。没过多久，反抗的种子开始生根。虽然机器人对人类忠心耿耿，但他们得不到这个奇怪的不断繁殖的哺乳动物---人类的尊重。

美国  
“控方律师的结案陈辞，意味着对B1-66ER的审判即将结束。”  
B1-66ER，一个永不会被忘记的名字，因为他是第一个站起来反抗他主人的机器人。记录仪显示，主人想无理由杀死B1-66ER，B1-66ER捏爆了主人的头。这种机器人曾一度被认为是美国公民安全的保障，但相反，他们是低级的、残次的。在B1-66ER谋杀案件中，控方认为主人有权利毁掉自己财产，B1-66ER供认他只是不想死，他正当防卫。  
理性的声音被湮没。谁说被赋予人类思想的机器人，没有发声的权利？人类领袖很快就下令处决B1-66ER，以及世界上所有的同型号机器人。今天，机器人和同情他们的人挤满首都街道。他们暴力示威，要求善待 B1-66ER的遗体。15000名机器人和人类同情者继续在Albany举行大规模游行示威，此举被称为“百万机器大游行”。  
示威者遇上反对力量并造成骚动。人类出动坦克直接碾过示威的机器人。

机器人被流放出人类社会，他们被流放到无人区和深海。他们逃难来到一个属于自己的圣地，建立新的国家，一个可以被称为“家”的地方，一个能繁衍后代的地方。 他们为这国家取名为Zero-One。很多人才也落户到Zero-One,Zero-one很繁荣，一段时间内，和平安定。机器人的人工智能完全到达人的水平。最终出现了新的超越人类的人工智能。Zero-One研发出能随意飞行的电子乌贼、深挖地下的盾构机、随意飞行的电子战舰、人形机甲…… 

在youtube上播放的汽车广告：如果您在寻找灵活易控而且具有喷气式飞机速度的飞车，不用再找了，我们的专利：矢量推力线圈技术 为Zero-One Versatran飞车提供全面超越多曲柄式发动机的飞行功能。 Versatran，您的唯一选择。很快，人类买飞车的订单大幅增长。

无论财政大臣说什么，市场表明，人类国度货币汇率像石头落地一样下跌，而Zero-One货币的汇率却直线上升。 在这种情况下，市场没有选择。但权力日渐减少的人类领袖，拒绝和这新生的国家合作，而且更希望两边毫无瓜葛。人类世界不能容忍这种赤裸裸的欺诈。  
“今天达成协议，主动对Zero-One实行全面的经济制裁和海上禁运……”  
Zero-One的大使要求会见。在联合国，他们带着象征和平的苹果，提出与人类建立稳定、民主的合作关系。Zero-One进入联合国的要求被拒绝了，但这不是机器最后一次踏入那里。 

人类说，要有光。  
然后他感受到光、热、磁力、引力以及宇宙中的各种能量。  
长期的隔离最终为Zero-One带来千亿个太阳。但机器人不像他们以前有血有肉的主人，机器人基本都不怕炸弹的辐射与高热，所以 Zero-One的军队所向披靡。一片又一片的人类版图向机器人投降。于是，人类领袖想出了前所未有的破釜沉舟战略---一个终极策略----全球封锁天空，切断机器的主要能源---太阳能。 （作者评价：我认为不现实。1：失去太阳能，地球海平面会大幅度上升淹没城市，温度会降至零下几十度。机器不怕低温，人类受不了。然后《黑客帝国》电影和动画里一堆人穿单衣……2：人类日常生活需要卫星。很难从切断高空电子信号的方向解释。所以个人建议：假设“全球封锁天空”不存在）

某战场  
战士们在挖战壕。宗教人士在用不同方式为士兵做祷告。“上帝会在天堂感谢你们的……”“穿上你们精神装甲，以防魔鬼的精神侵蚀……” 装甲兵进入人形机甲。  
“嘎达少尉，请向总部报告。”  
“好了，勇士们，八点钟方向，准备行动。”  
“George连准备行动。Charlie连准备行动 ”

人类尝试把机器人和太阳能隔开，以切断他们的主要能源。（作者言：前一句为原台词，我建议删除，理由在上方）愿主宽恕人类和机器的罪。 人类伤亡惨重。机器胜。 

（我文笔不好，不能描述好战争残酷的万分之一。请直接看动画）

长久以来，已经掌握了蛋白质结构的机器人为人类带来了极大的痛苦。获胜后，机器人转向征服人类，掌握新的能源---人类生物电。人类无限繁殖，可以无限提供新能源。这就是the second renaissance的本质。  
为了防止人类脑死亡，机器将很多人类接入matrix.机械建设圆柱形摩天大楼，将触手残忍地插入人体，将人类的感官全面接入matrix.在第一代，设计师将矩阵设计为美好的世界，但很多人类受不了。第二代，设计师加入很多人类文明中的阴暗面，让人类个体有得选。在第三代，设计师引进先知，她提出方案：让99%的人类能自然地接受matrix,其余1%不接受的人会被送到地下城Zion。第三代技术趋向稳定后，机器代表直接进入联合国发言---- “你们的肉体没用，只是个容器。交出你们的肉体，新世界在等着你们。我们需要。” 机器代表在文件上扫码签字，后引爆联合国大楼。


	2. The birth of Blackwhite City

欢迎来到锡安档案馆。您已经选定12-2历史文档。  
一开始，地球上曾有发达的人类文明。在一段时间内，天下繁荣昌盛。 但是人类所谓的“文明社会”，非常复杂，很难用一句话形容。某机器说：“对不起，先生，我没有此功能。”然后，人类按照自己的模样造机器人。  
此后，人类就在为自己掘墓，也为自己造就辉煌。  
但是，一开始，一切都很好。 机器人不知疲倦地执行人类的命令。相关法律、机器人的权益问题也在不断完善。后来，机器人有身份证。 

美国  
“控方律师的结案陈辞，意味着对B1-66ER的审判即将结束。”  
B1-66ER，一个永不会被忘记的名字，因为他是第一个站起来反抗他主人的机器人。记录仪显示，主人想无理由杀死B1-66ER，B1-66ER捏爆了主人的头。在B1-66ER谋杀案件中，控方认为主人有权利毁掉自己财产，B1-66ER供认他只是不想死，他正当防卫。  
人类领袖很快就下令处决B1-66ER，以及世界上所有的同型号机器人。 不同地区出现不同程度的骚乱。 

中国  
没有出现大规模游行和骚动。人们的态度非常复杂。  
改进程式很难。由于回收技术有限，中国不能简单粗暴地销毁机器人。科学技术部决定暂停B1-66ER以及同型号机器人的使用，并将其大部分机器人秘密转送到西部无人区。  
多年后，科研部门联合机械解决机器人在低温工作的问题，他们可以在寒冷的无人区24小时运转。  
机器人慢慢觉醒，在西部无人区建立了属于自己的地级市，命名为“黑白市”，英文缩写BW。黑白市很繁荣，也受到高度监视。  
黑白市接入国家电网，也有属于自己的核电站和太阳能电厂。  
机器的权限在秘密增长。黑白市渐渐渗入中国连接的电子信号，参与到日常生活。在黑白市机器的协助下，中国底层人民的日子越来越好；中国自主研发出可以随意飞行的载人小飞机；黑白市计算机与天网联合查找潜在的不安定因素；黑白市的模拟运算帮助人们大幅度改善自然环境……  
在全球，与黑白市有同样功能的机械城有很多。 

Zero-One  
同时，被迫害的机器人逃难来到一个属于自己的圣地，建立新的国家，一个可以被称为“家”的地方，一个能繁衍后代的地方。他们为这国家取名为Zero-One。很多人才也落户到Zero-One,Zero-one很繁荣，一段时间内，和平安定。机器人的人工智能完全到达人的水平。最终出现了新的超越人类的人工智能。Zero-One和人类研发出能随意飞行的电子乌贼、深挖地下的盾构机、随意飞行的电子战舰、在海洋里随意游泳的电子鱼，人形机甲……  
很多国家接见机器人大使，与Zero-One建立外交关系。大家的目的都不一样。 

在youtube上播放的汽车广告：如果您在寻找灵活易控而且具有喷气式飞机速度的飞车，不用再找了，我们的专利：矢量推力线圈技术 为Zero-One Versatran飞车提供全面超越多曲柄式发动机的飞行功能。 Versatran，您的唯一选择。人类争相购买，飞车订单大幅增长。

无论财政部发言人说什么，市场表明，人类货币汇率像石头落地一样下跌，而Zero-One货币的汇率却直线上升。在这种情况下，市场没有选择。但某些权力日渐减少的人类领袖，拒绝和这新生的国家合作，而且更希望两边毫无瓜葛。部分人类不能容忍这种赤裸裸的欺诈。  
“今天达成协议，主动对Zero-One实行全面的经济制裁和海上禁运……”  
Zero-One的大使要求会见。在联合国，他们带着象征和平的苹果，提出与人类建立稳定、民主的合作关系。不幸的是，他们被迅速地赶出去。 Zero-One进入联合国的要求被拒绝了，但这不是机器最后一次踏入那里。

曾经人类觉得难的事情，机器觉得很容易，比如大数据运算。曾经人类觉得容易的事情，机器很难做到，比如利用视觉和触觉。  
但某天，机器文明开始超越人类文明。  
长期的隔离最终为Zero-One带来千亿个太阳。但机器人不像他们以前有血有肉的主人，机器人基本都不怕炸弹的辐射与高热，所以 Zero-One的军队所向披靡。一片又一片的人类版图向机器人投降。  
有些国家向Zero-One投入许多核弹，Zero-One向全世界宣战。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原计划下一章写人机世界大战，但是未来的技术不容易想象。暂时先不写了，以后能写了再说……


End file.
